It's My Life
by musicstarr1219
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans are close family friends.After her parents death Bella is taken in by Esme and Carlisle. Bella and Edward fall in love even though, Bella's 14 and Edward is 18. Possessive Edward
1. Chapter 1

The Swans and the Cullens have always been close. Charlie and Renee Swan were best friends with Esme and Carlisle Cullen since college. Carlisle Cullen was the leader of the largest mafia in the world while Charlie Swan was the chief of police. Renee was a school teacher while Esme was a stay at home mom. Esme and Carlisle had three kids, their daughter Alice and their sons Emmett and Edward. Renee and Charlie had a daughter Isabella but she preferred to go by Bella.

Either the Cullens were at the Swan's house or the Swans were at the Cullen's house all the time. The holidays were spent the same way. And all the kids were best friends with each other, even though since the age of eight Edward declared to everyone that one day he was going to marry Bella. Both sets of parents always wanted that to happen and couldn't image Bella or Edward with anybody else.

It was the one wish that both sets of parents shared to have Edward and Bella to get married and to be together. In the minds of Esme, Carlisle nobody was good enough for their son but Bella and in the minds of Renee and Charlie nobody was good enough for their daughter except for Edward.

Edward has always been over protective and possessive of young Bella and as time went on and the two grew so did Edward's possessive and over protective ways regarding Bella. One day when Bella was four a kid named Connor who was attending Bella's birthday party decided to steal Bella's ice cream cone and that did not sit well with eight year old Edward who marched up to the Connor grabbed the ice cream cone out his hand and handed it back to Bella before he gave Connor a black eye for messing with his girl and making his girl cry. Edward then proceeded to walk over to Bella and wipe her tears away with this fingers and then kissed her cheek. All the adults thought it was so adorable except for Connor's parents who scolded Esme and Carlisle about Edward's behavior before Esme told them where they could stick their parenting advice and comments about her son. After that everyone referred to Edward as Bella's protector.

At the age of six, the Swans' house was broken into and Charlie and Renee were shot and killed in their own home right in front of their own daughter. Bella went to live with the Cullens because her parents will it stated that if anything happened to them that Bella was to live with Esme and Carlisle Cullen. When Bella was twelve Edward kissed her for the first time. For Edward it was a dream come true since he was already in love with Bella. So then it only made since for Bella and Edward to start dating even though Bella was twelve and Edward was sixteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I heard the alarm clock go off waking me up and I feel a pair of very strong, familiar arms tighten around me. I try my best to wiggle out of the arms but they just tighten around me.

"Edward, come on. We have to get up. It's time for school." I say waiting for him to release his hold on me. Seconds later, I feel his lips pressed against my neck, kissing and sucking at my neck. I close my eyes and fight back a moan. I know he's making sure that all the guys at school know that I'm his by marking me on my neck. Eventually, he pulls away and releases his arms and smirks at me, happy with his work.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask him and he climbs on top of me pressing me down on the bed while he is running his hands over my body.

"Yes. I want all those boys at school to know that you are mine" He says and press soft kisses on my lips. I smile and kiss him back and he deepens the kiss while grinding his boxer covered hard cock against me. I moan into his mouth and grind into him. Soon our tongues are battling and my legs are wrapped around his waist.

"Edward.. Ugh.. It feels so good" I say feeling the wetness at my core and panties.

"You're so beautiful...Mine…All mine" Edward groans out and his cock is now hard as steel.

"Bella! Edward! Get down here right now. You're going to be late for school" Esme yells at us from downstairs and we stop kissing. Edward stays where he is and continues to grind against me. I look into his gorgeous green eyes and the only thing I want at this moment is to stay here in this bed with him.

"Mmm…Edward…hmm" I groan out knowing that it would only take seconds for both of us to be naked and have Edward inside me filling with his cock.

"Bella. Umm… I want you.. So bad" Edward drops his head into the crook of my neck and I know that it's gotten to be too much for both of us at this point.

"We have to stop or Esme will come up here or she'll send Alice or Emmett in here" I say panting. I know that I have no choice but to take a shower since my panties are soaking wet. There's a loud knock on the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan if you two are not downstairs in the next fifteen minutes I'm sending both Alice and Emmett in here" Esme shouts through the door and Edward climbs off of me and holds out his hand to me. I get off the bed and take his hand and we walk to our adjourning bathroom. We strip off our clothes and wash each other in the shower. After we dried off and got dressed do we head downstairs to see Esme who has a stop watch in her hands. She looks up at us and smiles.

"Good you two made it with two minutes to spare." She says to us and we both shake our heads.

"Bye mom" Edward says grabbing his keys in one hand and grabbing my hand with his other hand.

"Bye Esme" I call out from outside the garage where Edward opens the car door for me before slipping in behind the driver's side. We head off to school. Some people would think that mine and Edward's relationship is wrong since I'm only fourteen and he's eighteen but we honestly don't care. The Cullens are a force that you do not want to mess with and if Edward Cullen wants to be with his parents' fourteen year old goddaughter than he will be and nobody will do or say anything to change that. Not even the police. The Cullens are the law not just in Forks but all around the world and everybody knows that.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

After I get out of my car, I go around and open the passenger door for my love, my Bella. Once she's out of the car and standing beside me, I press the lock button on my key to lock my car. Then me and Bella head into our school. I notice as soon as we walk through the door that all the guys have their eyes glued on my girlfriend and I wrap my around her waist and pull her closer to me.

All the guys know better than to mess with my girl, and if they don't, then I have no problem showing them what happens if they do mess with her. Same old, same old. While the guys are busy daydreaming and eye fucking my girl, the girls with the exception of two, are busying drooling over me and I hate it. The only girl that I ever what to drool over me, daydream about me or eye fuck me is Bella. Yeah the girls think that Bella is too young for me and that I need a woman and not a girl and can't keep me happy in and out of the bedroom but that is not true at all.

Since I was eight years old I told everybody that I would marry Bella someday and it's the truth, I will marry my Bella someday. She's my other half, my life, my love, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and one day she'll be my wife and the mother of my children. I know that people say that I'm over protective and possessive of Bella and it's true and that's how I've always been with her and Bella loves it about me.

The best day of my life was when I worked up the courage to make me dream come true and kiss my angel. Shortly after that we started dating and have been together ever since. And my parents love Bella like a daughter they even became her legal guardians when she was just six after her parents were killed in their home. And Bella is my parents goddaughter. My parents knew better than to try to keep me and Bella apart, they knew that I would never let that happen. So they gave us their blessing when we first got together. My family says that Bella is my perfect match.

People have tried before to take Bella away from me and my family because mine and Bella's relationship but once the world knew who they were messing with, the number one mafia family in the world, nobody has dared to make that mistake again. The Cullens are the law and that applies all over the world and nobody says otherwise unless the want to end up six feet under. My dad runs the business now more than I do or my brother Emmett does, because we'll still in school and our parents requested that we go to college for at least two years before working for the business full time. And Bella knows all of this, we don't keep secrets from each other, never have, never will. Despite, being in the business I do not do drugs nor will I ever and I have not nor will I ever fuck, screw, have sex with, or make love with anybody but my Bella. Why would I ever want a slut when I have the sexiest goddess in my bed night after night who always leaves me with a smile on my face and wanting more. Ever since my dad got together with my mom he was the same way and the same can be said for Emmett who is in love with Rosalie Hale. To me no other woman or girl can make me feel the way Bella does and no other woman, girl can make me as hard and horny as Bella can.

Six months before Bella's fourteen birthday, Bella moved into my room, even though we didn't go all the way until she was fourteen. Which was not only her first time but my first time as well. Yep, I was a sixteen year old virgin who gave it up to his fourteen year old virgin girlfriend, and I was happy that I remained a virgin until then. It made our first time mean that much more to us.

Bella's POV

I hate this, all these girls actually the better words to describe them would be skanks, sluts and whores, are basically eye fucking my boyfriend. But I get the last laugh because I have him day and night and in my bed. I smile at that because I know that that's something no other girl or woman will have. Edward has always been faithful to me and he looks at other girls with disgust and displeasure. Edward loves me, I have no doubt about that and the only other girls that he loves are related to him.

I should still be in middle school but I skipped three grades and now I'm a junior (just like Alice, my best friend and Emmett and Edward's sister) in high school, while my boyfriend is a senior. Esme and Carlisle talked to the principal of the middle and high school to see if I could skip 8th, 9th and 10th grade and it was agreed that if I took passed a test that was based on what you have to know to pass all three grades that I could skip 8th, 9th, and 10th grade. I was so happy to not have to be bored with those classes which I learned nothing from because I already knew it. I would have asked if I could just skip all of school until senior year but I wanted to still have some high school experiences and take some high school classes and make new friends.

Me and Edward walked down a highway until we stood outside of my first class that I had with Alice. Edward cupped my face with his hands and gave me a kiss before saying he'll meet me at lunch and then leaving to go to his class. Edward escorts me to as many classes as he can. I enter the classroom and take my usual seat beside Alice and we start talking about shopping and plans for the weekend. I can't wait until lunch to see my Edward again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Finally, time for lunch. I look around the room and notice that Alice has already left so I gather my things and head out the class room when I see Edward waiting for me with a big smile on his face and Alice standing next to him rolling her eyes. **_

"_**I missed you" Edward says putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.**_

"_**I missed you too" I say giving a little kiss on his lips.**_

"_**Guys, I love you both but save for later. Let's go to lunch so that I can see my Jazzy." Alice says giving me and Edward a warning look and takes Edward's other arm and drags us to the lunch room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are already seated at our table. Once we got our lunch and sat down at our table, I sit in Edward's lap and we both smile at each other. **_

"_**Are those plastic skank going to ever get the memo that you don't want them or like them, Edward?" Alice asks with disgust in her voice as she looks over at the skank table (me, Alice and Rosalie came up with that name) where all the sluts were seated winking and throwing flirty looks at Edward. I felt my blood boil. Stupid skanks.**_

"_**I don't know how I can make it any clearer to them? Everyday, it's the same speech to all of them, I'm with Bella, I love Bella and that will never change and that I am not nor will I ever be interested in any of them." Edward says shaking his head before kissing my cheek and I know how angry he is at this. Edward always gets angry when it comes to girls constantly throwing their selves at him and not taking the hint that he's not interested.**_

"_**Maybe if they all put their tiny little brains together, they'll get the message. But they don't have a brain so you're out of luck. Don't worry let one of those sluts come over here, she won't be walking back" Rosalie says while giving the skanks evil looks, while Emmett has a huge smile on his face.**_

"_**That's my Rosie" He says looking like a proud parent. Rosalie has become more protective of me and Edward ever since her and Emmett became more serious. She hates all the sluts as much as me and Alice and is not afraid to get violent with them. Seconds later, we here the sounds of high heels, the smell of cheap perfume as we look up from our food to see Tanya and Lauren standing on either side of Edward. Edward just looks at them wondering what they want and why they can't leave him alone. Tanya runs her hand through Edward hair while Lauren runs her hand up and down Edward's arm. I feel the anger building in Edward and I personally want to rip Tanya and Lauren to shreds. **_

"_**Lauren, Tanya if you two don't get your hands off my boyfriend, I will personally see to it that you lose those arms" I say getting out of Edward's lap and standing in between them. They both stop what they're doing for a second and look at each other and then continue what they were doing. Edward is trying his best to swat Lauren's arm off his arm and keep Tanya's hand out of his hair. **_

"_**You can't do anything to us, little girl." Tanya says smiling where running her hand through Edward's hair.**_

"_**Yeah. Who do you think you are anyway? Eddie doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you. He feels sorry for you, everybody knows that" Lauren says moving her hand to Edward's chest and he hits her hand.**_

"_**Oh, Tanya. Lauren. I am so glad you two came over here. It just gave me an excuse to do this" Rosalie says coming from behind Tanya and as Tanya turns around to see Rosalie, Rosalie slaps Tanya in the face while I punch Lauren in the face. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett quickly move out of the way. **_

"_**You sluts know nothing about me or mine and Edward's relationship. You're just jealous that my hot god of a boyfriend wants me and not none of you. But then again why would he want to be with a girl that been used more times than a toilet" I say and hit Lauren in the nose while Rosalie throws Tanya into a wall. **_

"_**You stupid little girl. Damn, you broke my nose" Lauren says, holding her nose which is pouring blood but that doesn't stop her from kicking me in my stomach, I sweep her legs out from under her and kick her in the ribs. Rosalie is kicking Tanya in the back and ribs. After a few minutes, me and Rosalie gets up and look back at Tanya and Lauren laying on the floor bloodied and bruised. **_

_**We all leave the lunchroom and head outside to the school's parking lot. **_

"_**Damn, love that was hot" Edward says kissing my neck and I moan**_

"_**Oh yeah. And will you show me just how hot you think that was?" I ask breaking the kiss wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and he growls.**_

"_**Get in love" Edward orders unlocking his car and gets in. I don't argue, I just I quickly get in Edward's car. Edward's eyes have become a dark green from desire and he kisses me before driving us somewhere private.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I drive as fast a I can to my family's house knowing that no one will be home now. Watching Bella beat the crap out of Lauren, after she was all over me was one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. I pull in the garage, unbuckle mine and Bella's seatbelts and cut my car off.

Once me and Bella are out of the car, I make sure the garage door closes before I grab Bella and lift her up and she wraps her arms and legs around while I walk us into the house. Bella pulls my face down so that we're kissing and she runs a hold between us, undoing my jeans and runs her hands into my blue boxers to cup my hard cock. I groan and walk us into the living room, stopping at the black leather couch where I lay down and pull Bella down onto me.

I undo Bella's jeans and pull them and her panties as far down her legs as I can. Bella pulls her hands out of my boxers and jeans and sits up and straddles me right where my cock is standing at attention. Bella stands up and removes her jeans and panties before hovering over me and removing me jeans and my boxers. We don't bother removing our shirts or Bella's bra because we need each other now. I pull Bella down on my cock and we both moan at the feeling of me inside of her.

I grab her hips as Bella takes more of me into her. I sit up not slipping out of Bella and nip her neck while Bella rides me.

"Do you want me to fuck you love?" I ask her taking her ear between my teeth and she moans.

"Yes…Please Edward…" She says and moves her hips faster up and down me and I move my hips to match her. I love watching Bella like this, riding my cock, moaning my name and her head thrown back, watching her, and her tits bounce up and down while she rides me. I wrap my arms around her and move and switch us so that Bella's laying on her back. I thrust into her slowly knowing that it drives her crazy.

"Edward…faster…harder…fuck me harder…faster" Bella pleads with me and I cannot say no to her. So I pull out almost completely before I slam into her.

"Is that what you wanted, love?" I ask her and thrust faster into her like a jackrabbit and lock my eyes with hers.

"Yes…Oh…"She moans and I smile.

"Do you like this baby? Do you like having your cock buried deep inside me, making me wet for you?" She asks me and I speed up my thrusts.

"Yes…Bella…I love having my cock inside of you…I love feeling you get wet for me…I love feeling you milk my cock…"I say

"Yes…I can't wait for you to fill me up…Edward…Edward!" Bella screams and I feel her walls clench around my cock and her wetness on my cock. I love to watch Bella while I'm loving her. I thrust deep into her another five times before I throw my head back.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum love…Mine…All mine…Bella!" I scream as I fill her up with my sperm. I stay like that for a few seconds before moving so that I'm laying next to Bella and not on top of her. I pull her into my arms and press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. My Bella." I say to her and I know how she loves me saying that I love her.

"I love you too. My Edward" Bella says and moves further into my arms. Me and Bella have never used a condom not even when we made love for the first time. Bella didn't get on the pill until a month ago. Yes, I was 18 and Bella was 14 when we first made love and lost our virginities to each other. Truthfully, I would love to have kids with Bella and if it happens soon than so be it. Just the thought of mine and Bella's baby growing inside Bella makes me so happy and want to smile.

Bella is it for me. She's my life and all that I need. Having kids with Bella would be a blessing. Bella feels the same way, she's told me that she would love to have our kids. She said that having our child, proof of our love is something that she thinks about all the time. I know Bella would never try to trap me that's not the kind of person that she is and that's why I love her. I wonder if our child is growing inside Bella now. I'll watch Bella closely over the next few weeks and hope that I already put our child inside of Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I wake up and untangle myself from Bella and get out of bed. I lean over and press a kiss to her forehead and watching her sleep for a few seconds before I head to our bathroom and take a shower. I pull on a black tank top and black button up shirt over it and a pair of blue jeans. I look back at Bella and whisper I love you to her before heading downstairs.

Usually, anytime I have any free time especially on the weekends I spend all my time with my Bella. But today I'm hanging out with Emmett and Jasper while Bella hangs out with Alice and Rosalie. Today, I'm going to do something special for Bella that shows her how much I love her and how much she means to me. Today, I'm getting a tattoo of Bella's name and ordering her Valentine's Day present, an engagement ring. I just have to go to the store pick out a ring and have it to a ring that Bella will love and cherish.

I have been thinking about getting the tattoo for a while now and today seems like the day to get it done. And with it being the end of December, I want to make sure that the ring I pick out and have custom designed for Bella will be done for Valentine's Day. Yes, I plan on asking Bella to marry me on Valentine's Day. I have it all worked out, now I all I have to do is go to the jewelry store and tell the jeweler exactly want I want in regards to the ring and when I except to have it ready for me to pick up. That's one good thing about my family being in the mafia and running the mafia, when you want something done it gets done.

Half an hour later, Emmett, Jasper and me are inside the tattoo parlor while Emmett and Jasper wait for me to finish getting my tattoo done.

"You are so whipped. Getting her name tattooed above your heart" Emmett says and I gave him a death glare.

"Oh please if Rose asked you for anything you'll give it to her in two minutes flat" I say mocking him. Finally, my tattoo is done and we make our way to the jewelry store. As soon as we enter the store the three girls working the sales floor flirt and wink with us. Seriously, I really don't mind if girls look at me but I hate when they flirt with me, try to give me their number, shove their breasts in my face, wink at me and eye fuck me. A man in his thirties walk out of the back and once he spots us he immediately walks over and greets us and shoos the sluts away.

"What can I do for you today?" The man ask looking from me to Jasper to Emmett.

"I want an engagement ring. It has to be something worthy to sit on my girl's finger and something that will leave her speechless and that will show all other guys that she's taken. Money is no object and I want it a week before Valentine's Day." I tell the man and watch his reaction closely. He writes down what I told him on a notepad and pen that he was carrying. He looks back at me.

" Why don't we take a look at some of these rings and see if you like anything about them" He says walking off to display of all diamond engagement rings and we follow him. After two hours looking at rings and talking to the jeweler we finally leave and head back to my family's house.

I look at my phone and see that I have three missed calls from Bella. I forget that when we went into the tattoo parlor I turned my phone on vibrate. I hit my speed dial button for Bella on my phone.

"hey, where are you?" She asks me

"We're on our way back. Me, Emmett, and Jasper were just hanging out." I tell her not telling her anything else.

"Good. I missed you, baby" She whines and she is the only woman or girl that sounds sexy when she whines.

"I missed you too, love" I say and Emmett and Jasper are both making kissing faces at me.

"Will you do me a favor and get me some tacos from Taco Bell and two double cheeseburgers from McDonald's and a chocolate milkshake from Sonic and some chili Wendy's?" She asks me and I stare at the phone for a minute, stunned at the amount of food she wants but I can't say no to my Bella.

"Ok, love. Your wish is my command. I love you" I say

"I love you too. Thanks baby" Bella hangs up and I close my phone shut and start driving to get Bella her food.

Thirty minutes later, me, Emmett and Jasper walk through the door of my family's house and I hear Bella open a door and run down the stairs and then grab the bags of food out of my hands.

"Thank you. I'm starving" She says before she walks into the living room and opens the cheeseburgers devouring them and drinking her chocolate milkshake moaning. Hearing her moan makes my cock make it's presence known in my pants and I am jealous of that milkshake. As I watch her lips sucking on that straw of her milkshake the more my cock is demanding to be in that straw's place. I hear Emmett and Jasper go upstairs leaving me and Bella alone.

After ten minutes, Bella has finished all the food and looks at me and looks down at my cock which causes it to get harder and beg for relief. Bella jumps ups into my arms and kisses me hard on my lips. I wrap my arms around her and run upstairs to our room, where she becomes the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

It's Monday again. I hate Mondays. Edward showed me his new tattoo that he got Saturday, he has one other tattoo the Cullen family crest on his right shoulder. All the Cullen men have the same tattoo. I love Edward's tattoo of my name and it means so much to me that he would do something like that. I feel tears roll down my face and I wipe them off with my hand. Damn it. What is wrong with me? I'm so emotional and moody and have these weird food cravings. It's probably nothing, I say to myself.

I get out of bed and take a shower and dress before going downstairs all the while wondering where Edward is. He usually wakes up with me and we take a shower together but he's not in our bedroom or bathroom. I find him placing two plates of food on the kitchen table. He looks up at me and kisses me on my cheek and holds out my chair for me and sits down beside me and we eat our breakfast.

"thank you sweetie. You're so good to me" I say to him and he smiles at me

"I'm just taking care of my girl and treating her like she should be treated, like a princess" He says pulling me out of my chair and onto his lap. Esme comes into the kitchen with Carlisle and she starts making some coffee. As soon as the smell hits my nose, I feel myself get sick and I jump out of Edward's arms and run into the nearest bathroom. After five minutes, I finally convinced my stomach that I have nothing left in it and go back to the kitchen where a concerned and worried Edward, Esme and Carlisle are looking at me.

"Love, I think you need to see a doctor. You've been sick like that for a couple of days" Edward says holding my hand.

"It's nothing." I say trying to convince him, Esme, Carlisle and myself

"Bella, you should go see my brother Donovan, remember him the doctor?" Carlisle says to me

"I'm going to call and make you an appointment to see him this morning" Edward says pulling his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

"I need to speak to Donovan Cullen. This is his nephew Edward Cullen…Uncle Don, how are you? Listen I need you to do me a favor, I need you to exam my girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Yeah my Bella…Ok. We're be there in thirty minutes. Thanks, Uncle Don" Edward says and hangs up and flips his phone close and looks at me.

"But Edward, I feel better now" I complain to him but I know that Edward will not let this drop. He goes overboard with anything concerning me and my health.

"Bella, this isn't open for discussion. You're sick, so you're going to see my uncle. It's my job to take care of you and let me do my job. I need to know that you're ok" He says and kisses my forehead.

"He's just like you Carlisle. Poor Bella never stood a chance" Esme says to Carlisle

"Of course she didn't, he used the old Cullen charm just like I use on you all the time" Carlisle says winking at Esme

"Ok. Well look at the time me and Bella better get to her doctor's appointment" Edward glancing at his silver watch on his wrist and grabs our book bags and grabbing his keys with the same hand before grabbing my hand with his free hand. As soon as we get to the car Edward puts our book bags into his backseat before opening the passenger door for me and waits for me to get in before shutting my door for me. After he gets behind the wheel and fastens his seatbelt and turns on the car he looks over at me.

"Seatbelt, love" He says and waits for me to fasten my seatbelt, I look at him and fasten my seatbelt and give him an irritated look.

"Happy now?" I ask him with an annoyed tone and I know he didn't deserve for me to talk to him like that

"I'm sorry, baby" I say looking at his shocked face and I start to cry again. Edward cups my face

"Don't cry love. It's ok. I'm not mad. I promise." Edward says and he uses his hand to wipe away my tears

Once we arrive at Edward's uncle's office I sign in and go sit on a blue couch and Edward sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car, I don't know what's going on with me" I tell Edward and he gives me a small smile. Fifteen minutes later, a nurse calls my name and me and Edward follows her. After she does her usual routine and leaves me in a room and tells me that the doctor will be right with me. Two minutes later, a blonde haired, blue eyed man around thirty enters the room and I can easily see how much he looks like Carlisle.

"Hi I'm Doctor Cullen. Edward's uncle Donovan. " He says to me and we shake hands before he starts with the questioning

"So, Isabella. What seems to be the problem today?" He asks me

"I haven't been feeling well" I tell him not really going into any detail

"She's been sick for the past couple of days and moody, emotional and she's started eating weird food combinations" Edward says and I shoot him an shut up look and he smirks at me.

"Isabella, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" I don't know how to answer that. Sure, I guess there's always a possibly. I mean me and Edward are very sexually active.

"I guess there's a chance" I respond not knowing what else to say

"I'll have a blood test and urine test ran for you." He says and takes a small plastic cup out of his hand that I didn't notice that he had when he came into the room and he hands me the cup and tells me where the bathroom is. After I finish with the urine test, I go back to the room the nurse had me in before where is sitting in a chair.

"Edward, do you think that I am?" I ask him nervously not knowing how he'll respond if I am

"I don't know love. You do have some of the signs but Uncle Don will be done with the tests soon and we'll find out" He says and I can't get a feel if he's happy or mad at the possibly that I maybe pregnant. A few minutes later, Dr Cullen comes back into the room.

"Well, I got the results back from the tests. Isabella, you're pregnant." He tells me looking right at me and don't react. I just sit on the table shocked trying to comprehend what he just told me. I look over at Edward and he seems to be having the same problem.

"Now, I'm going to do an ultra sound. Edward, do you want to stay in the room?" Dr Cullen asks Edward and Edward nods his head yes.

After everything is set up and some gel is put on my stomach, Dr Cullen starts moving this thing I don't know what it is around on my stomach to get a picture of the baby. Once he gets a good view of the baby he looks at me and Edward.

"Right there. You see that? That is your baby" Dr Cullen says pointing at the screen.

"Our baby" Edward says and he holds my hand

"So you're happy about this?" I ask Edward.

"Of course I'm happy. We're having a baby. We made a baby. We made a life together" He says and looks back at the screen. I sigh with relief. I didn't know what I would have done if Edward didn't want the baby because as soon as I saw the baby on the screen I knew I loved him or her. I wonder how our family is going to take the news.

"So how far along, am I?" I ask Dr Cullen

"You are two months pregnant" Dr Cullen tells me

"Isabella, if you are currently taking birth control pills you need to stop and avoid stress. Let my nephew take care of you and my unborn great niece or nephew" Dr Cullen says

"Bella, you got into a fight when you were pregnant. Don't you ever do that again" Edward tells me

"Edward. I didn't know that I was pregnant and I promise not to fight while I'm pregnant" I tell him and squeeze his hand.

"The baby is fine. I will give you a number for the top OBGYN around here and make sure you take your vitamins. And congratulations." He says and after me and Edward leave the doctor's office we decide to go to school. Edward hasn't stopped smiling since we left the doctor's office. As we make our way to through the hallway, Edward has his arm wrapped around my waist and growls at anybody that comes close to me. We stop at my classroom and Edward rubs my stomach and says that he'll miss up and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says that he loves us before walking off. I walk into my classroom and take my seat. Should we tell Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper at lunch or wait and tell the whole family, I think to myself. I wonder who's going to flip out more, Emmett or Alice?


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I can't believe it, my love is having my baby. I am so happy I can't even describe how happy I am. I'm going to go to every doctor's appointment with her and have one of the spare rooms in my family's home turned into a nursery for our baby. I'm going to be there for my Bella throughout this whole pregnancy, Bella and our baby come first with me and they will never have to need or want anything because I will provide them with everything they could possibly want or need.

The only thing is I don't really know how my parents or my siblings are going to react to our news. All I have to say is that none of them better not upset my Bella. Everybody who knows me, knows that if my love is not happy then I'm not happy and if she's upset then who ever made her upset has to deal with me. It is my job to not only protect Bella and our baby but to make sure that they're happy and I will do anything to make sure they stay happy.

I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl? I wonder if our baby will have my green eyes or Bella's beautiful brown eyes? I wonder if our baby will have my reddish brown messy hair or Bella's silky lovely hair? I smile to myself as I continue to ponder these things.

The sound of a ringing bell brings me out of my thoughts and I see my classmates head out of the door. I gather my things and walk to Bella's classroom. When I arrive I see only five students in the classroom, one being Bella. I watch and wait as Bella gathers her things and she looks over at the door where I'm standing. Me and Bella can always tell when the other is in the same room or area, I don't know how but our bodies are like programmed to each other.

Bella puts her book bag on her shoulder and I frown, she shouldn't be lifting or carrying anything. As soon as she walks over to me, I take her book bag off her shoulder and put it on my shoulder. She gives me a questioning look and I just wait. She just shrugs her shoulders and gives me a kiss. We leave the classroom and head to the lunchroom. Once we're in the line, I grab a variety of food not knowing what Bella is craving and I pay for mine and Bella's food. We sit down at our table and Bella sits down on my lap.

"Why did you take my book bag away from me?" She whispers to me

"Bella, you're pregnant with our baby, I don't want you to carry or lift anything. You could hurt yourself or our baby" I tell her and she shakes her head

"Edward, I'm pregnant, I'm sure it's ok if I lift or carry some things" She says her stubbornness coming out

"Bella, I don't want to argue over this" I say but I know she isn't going to back down on this

"Maybe I can carry things that don't weigh much. Say I won't carry anything that weighs more than ten pounds" Bella says and I know the only way to make both of us happy is to agree with her compromise

"Ten pounds for now. But it will become less throughout your pregnancy" I say not budging on that and she nods

"Thank you sweetie" She says and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose pull out their chairs and sit down at our table.

" Who's all that food for? You planning on feeding half a dozen people" Emmett says looking at the tray in front of Bella that is piled with food. Leave it to my brother to notice these things and comment on it in his special way. Bella freezes and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie look at the tray of food and me.

"It's for me. I'm a growing boy, I need my food besides I need my energy for football and Bella" I say

"You can't really talk Em. You eat like you haven't ate in months" Alice says to him, annoyed at his comment

"I'm just saying it's a lot of food for one person" Emmett says putting his hands up

" So, do you have football practice today?" Bella asks changing the subject

"Yeah. Do you have cheerleading practice today?" I ask her and I have to admit I love seeing my girlfriend in her short little cheerleading skirt drives me insane. The image of Bella in her skirt fills my head and I feel myself get hard. This is not good. I wonder if I have enough time to have some alone time with Bella before our next class.

"Yeah." She says before she takes a slice of pizza off the tray and starts eating it. I know that Bella can feel my erection poking her sexy little ass. She gasp and looks at me and then she wiggles her ass against my now hard as steel cock. I fight back a groan and look at her.

" Love you shouldn't have done that" I whisper in her ear before I press a kiss to her neck

"Oh really? And why is that?" She asks me giving me an innocent look

"Because now my sexy, beautiful girlfriend I can't be held accountable for my actions" I say and she looks at me and bites her bottom lip. Damn it. Is she trying to make my cum right here in the middle of the lunchroom in front of everybody.

"Guys, me and Bella gotta go do something. We'll see you guys at practice" I say and Bella looks at me and jumps off my lap and stands up. I get out of my chair and stand up grabbing our book bags and I see Bella looking at my erection with lust. I take her hand and we practically run out of the school and to my car. Once inside my car, I lay Bella across my backseat and start kissing and sucking her neck, I know it drives her wild. In a matter of minutes the only clothing I'm wearing are my boxers and Bella only has her panties. Bella places her hand on my tattoo of her name and smiles.

" I like that every girl knows who you belong to" She says and wraps her legs around my waist

" I belong to you just like you belong to me and nobody will ever change that" I say and cup her breasts before bending my head and taking one nipple into my mouth. Bella seemed to love this because she screams and moans at the same time. After I'm done with my work on that nipple, I switch and take the other nipple into my mouth. I love knowing that I'm the only person that will ever suck on Bella's breasts unless she decides to breast feed.

Bella jerks my head up and crashes her mouth to mine. I feel her hands sliding my boxers as far down as she can get them and then I feel her hand on my hot cock. I know that if Bella puts me in her mouth that it will be only a matter of seconds before I blow my load. After Bella gives me a few pumps I move her hand away and she looks at me with hurt.

" Love, you know how much I love it you take me into you little hands or into that sexy mouth of yours but let's wait and do that at home. I want you too much now" I say and she nods understanding. I move my hands down and remove her panties even though I want to rip them off of her but I don't want her to go to cheerleading practice with out any panties on, not with her being in front of the rest of the football team and our coach.

I pull my head back and look down at my love and I slowly and gently thrust into her, not wanting to hurt her or our baby. I close my eyes being inside Bella is my heaven. We fit together perfectly, it's like we were made for each other. I hear Bella moan and I open my eyes up to see looking into my eyes with lust and love. I thrust until I'm all the way into her and we both let out a loud moan.

"Edward, I love feeling you inside me" Bella moans and we both feel my cock grow harder at her words. I pull back out and thrust back in faster than before but still gently. Bella moves her hips meeting every one of my thrust.

"Edward, go faster." Bella says and I speed up the pace. I feel her nails dig into my back as I continue to go deeper into Bella.

"Oh Edward…So…Good…." Bella moans and I know she's seconds away from cumming

" Only I can make you feel this good. I'm the only one who can give this kind of pleasure. I'm the only one whose cock gets to be buried inside your sweet, hot, wet pussy" I say thrusting into her and she screams as she cums all over my cock.

" I love making you cum all over my cock" I say

" Edward…Cum inside me…Fill me with your hot cum" She says as she kisses my chest and after four more thrust, I fill Bella with my sticky cum. I lean my head down and kiss her flat stomach. After we put our clothes back, we exit the car and walk back inside the school with my arm protectively around Bella's waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

All during practice I saw the other cheerleaders except Rosalie and Alice drooling over Edward. I glared at them and looked over at Edward who saw me watching him and he winked at me. I blushed and blew him a kiss before turning back around. Our practice is being held out side on the football and that's where football practice is being held too, so I get to watch my sexy man.

After two hours, our practice is over and the practice for the players is just finishing. I'm waiting with Alice and Rosalie on the field waiting for Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and lips at my neck.

" I love how that skirt looks on you, love" Edward says looking so sexy with sweat all over his body.

" I only agreed to wear this skirt for you" I say and Edward nuzzles my neck and I sigh.

" I'm going hit the showers. Wait for me in the gym with Rosalie and Alice." Edward says and I know he's looking out for me.

"Ok. Don't be long" I say and I kiss his cheek and all of us walk into the gym. Me, Alice and Rosalie sit on the blenchers waiting for the guys, while the guys shower. Soon we're all at Edward's family house sitting in the living room.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make" Edward says standing up and looking around the room. He holds out his hand to me and I take it and stand up next to him.

" I'm pregnant" I say and Alice jumps out of her seat and hugs me.

"I'm going to be an aunt. This is great" Alice says now jumping up and down

" You're sure?" Carlisle asks us

" Yeah. Uncle Don confirmed at his office" Edward says and Esme and Carlisle stand up and walk over to us.

I'm starting to get nervous and panicking right now. I don't know what I'll do if any member of Edward's family isn't happy about our baby. I bit my bottom lip and look at Esme and Carlisle while I tightened my grip on Edward's hand.

" I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh, I'm so happy" Esme says and she hugs me and I can tell that she's really happy

" This is truly a blessing. I couldn't be more thrilled. Congratulations son, Bella." Carlisle says and he hugs Edward and then me before he puts on of his hands on my stomach where the baby is and he smiles.

We all look over at the couch and see Rosalie talking to Emmett and he jumps up and walks over to us.

"Are you crazy? A baby? Are you forgetting that Bella is still considered a kid herself? What about college? What about the business? You are throwing your future away. This is not something to be celebrated. You screwed up Edward. You just messed up your life. I mean first you start a relationship with Bella when she's only 12 and you were only 16 and now at 14 you got her pregnant and you're only 18. You have your whole life ahead of you, don't throw it away like this. This can be taken care of" Emmett says and I feel all the color leave my face. I look at Edward and he is clenching his fist and is glaring at Emmett.

"I know that you did not just suggest that my child should be killed" Edward yells at Emmett

" Think about it. It would solve your problem" Emmett says and I put a hand over my stomach and feel tears run down my cheeks.

" My baby is not a problem. My baby is blessing and a product of mine and Bella's love" Edward says not taking his eyes off of Emmett.

" Edward, think about it. How do you know that Bella didn't get pregnant on purpose? It would be an easy way to get to your money and have a permanent place in the family, not to mention that you being the responsible, stand up guy that you are would marry her" Emmett says and I can't believe what he's saying. Edward drops my hand and Esme and Alice take me by my arms and take me away to the other side of the room. 

"How can you say that, Emmett? You're like a brother to me. You know me and you know how much I love Edward" I yell at him sobbing. Edward looks at me and I see pain and anger in his eyes before he looks back at Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie are still sitting on the couch, shocked and not knowing what to do or say.

"First, you suggest killing my child and now you're talking all this shit about the woman that I love, the mother of my unborn child" Edward screams at Emmett and we all watch.

Carlisle moves to go and try to talk to his sons.

" Edward, open your eyes. You don't want this. You don't want a child. And Bella, well you think you love her because she's got you blinded. Look at her for what she really is, a no good, gold digging, scheming, whore" Emmett shouts and Edward throws his fist back and punches Emmett in the face. Carlisle and Jasper both run and try to separate them but before they are successfully, Emmett is covered in blood, his nose looks broken and he has two black eyes and he holding onto his stomach. While Edward has some bruises and a busted lip. Edward looks Emmett dead in the eyes.

"If you ever speak of Bella or my child like that again, brother or not I will kill you" Edward says and we can all tell that he's dead serious.

"Emmett. I think you should stay at Rosalie or a friend's house for a few days" Carlisle says and Emmett looks like he's going to argue but Carlisle gives him a cold death stare and he walks out the front door and Rosalie follows him.

Edward kneels in front of me and puts his head against my stomach.

" I'm sorry about that" Edward says shaking and I run my fingers through his hair.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You stood up for me and our baby and you protected us" I say and I can feel Edward starting to calm down.

" I don't believe anything that he said and neither does nobody in my family. I don't know what's wrong with him but he will never disrespect you or our baby again" Edward says and I nod

"Edward, you did your job. You protected your family. I think it's time for you to take Bella upstairs, she's probably tired. We'll figure something out in regards to your brother. Go take care of Bella and your child now" Carlisle said and Edward stands up and picks me up and carries me upstairs to our room where he lays me on the bed and climbs in behind me, protectively wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Edward, it'll be ok. I love you and you love me and we're going to have a baby." I say to him

"And that's what we're going to focus on our love and our child" Edward says and kisses my neck before we both fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I slid out of bed and get dressed careful not to wake Bella up and lean over and kiss her forehead before I go downstairs. I see light coming from my dad's study so I knock on the door and wait for him to say come in.

" I suppose you want to talk about Emmett" Dad says as I walk into his study

" What the hell is wrong with him?" My voice full of rage at the thought of what my brother said last night to me and Bella.

" I don't know. He's never acted like that before. Edward, remember he is your brother" Dad says

" I don't care if he's my brother or not. He had no right to those things that he did. For him to upset or attack Bella in any way is not acceptable to me and he better thank God that he is still alive. The only that stopped me from killing him last night was the fact that he's my brother but he will not disrespect my family" My voice is now a cross between being stone cold and full of fury. My dad closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose like he does when he's upset, angry or stressed out.

" I will try to talk to your brother and try to talk some sense into him. Edward, before you go and talk to Emmett yourself, please consider taking a day or two to calm down before you go see him. By the way nobody thinks that of Bella. She is and has always been part of this family. How is Bella now?" My dad says

" I will take that into consideration but I can't promise anything." I tell my dad and he nods

" As far as Bella goes, right now she's asleep. After she cried for a while I was able to calm her down and convince her that nobody really thought those things about her. I don't know if I should try to convince her to skip school today or not. I don't want her even more upset especially when she's carrying my child" I say to my dad

" The most important thing is to keep Bella from getting upset or stressed. You take care of Bella and my grand child and I will take care of Emmett. No, I am not going to kill him. He is still my son and I love him and you're right we don't tolerate disrespect. Now please do not lose it when your mother brings up Emmett, she can't handle it right now and thanks that there's something going on with him that caused him to act the way he did last night" Dad says and I start to wonder if maybe mom could be onto something. Emmett should have been happy about the baby and if he was his self last night then he would have been. But could Emmett had been feeling that way about Bella all along? Could he have really hate her and thought that she was using me and our family for money and power? All I know is that Emmett had hurt and upset Bella greatly last night and she didn't deserve to be spoken to that way and I will make sure that it doesn't happen again. I leave my dad's study and go into the kitchen and make breakfast for Bella. I'm putting the food on a plate when my mom walks into the kitchen and kisses my cheek.

" Good morning, Edward" She says and she smiles at me

" morning mom. What's got you in a good mood?" I ask her

" Well, I found out last night that I'm going to be a grandmother for the first time" Mom says and her smile gets bigger

" I knew you would be happy about the baby" I say hugging her

" Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You and Bella love each other and Bella has been part of this family since the day she was born. I can still remember that day you couldn't wait to see her and the first time you saw her you said that she needed to hurry up and grow up so that she could play with you" Mom says recalling that day

" mom, I was four" I tell her

" and I knew then that you and Bella would end up together" My mom says and I shake my head

" Now about your brother" Mom says and I should of seen this coming

" What about him?" I ask trying to keep my voice cool

" Don't be too hard on him when you talk to him" My mom says and I am shocked

" Don't be too hard on him? Mom did you not hear what he said last night about Bella? The woman I love, the mother of your unborn grandchild" I say getting angrier by the second

" Edward, I was there and I know what he said but honey, I think something is wrong with him. He's not been himself lately. You know he has always seen Bella as a little sister and he would never do or say anything to hurt or upset her." My mom says and I shake my head.

" But he did mom. He did hurt her, he did upset her. And she did nothing to deserve it. All Bella has done was love me and my family. She's never ask for money or gifts, she's always with me, she's never even flirted with any guy but me, she's never lied to me or kept a secret from me. I am thankful each and every day that she loves me and that she is with me" I say

" Son, I know how much Bella means to you, and how much you love her and how protective you are of her but you need to try to work things out with your brother. At least talk to him and listen to what he has to say. There has to be some reason why he acted like that. Please, Edward talk to your brother, for me" Mom says and she gives me that mother look that I can't say no to.

"I'll talk to him but I will not forget or forgive what he said and if he knows what's good for him he won't ever speak about Bella or my family like that again." I tell me mom and she seems happy with that.

I put the plate on a tray and pour a glass of milk and put that on the tray along with a fork and spoon and I head upstairs to mine and Bella's room. When I enter the room Bella is sitting up in bed looking like she just woke up and she smiles when she sees me.

" Morning, love" I say to her and kiss her cheek

" You brought me breakfast" She says eyeing the food on the tray

" Yes, I have to make sure you and our baby get enough to eat" I say and I pull the sides of the tray out so that it's standing up and place the tray over Bella.

" You're so sweet. I love you so much" She says and she starts crying

" Love, what's wrong?" I ask confused and angry that something upset her

" I'm sorry, I'm just emotional. Hormones. It's normal for a pregnant woman." She explains to me and I breath a sigh of relief

" Now eat your breakfast. You and our child need your strength and energy" I tell her and watch as she hungrily attacks her breakfast and I wonder when I should talk to Emmett and how well that will go.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Me and Edward skipped school today so we decided to just stay home and lounge around the house. Edward told me that he talked to his dad and mom and that he promised them that he would talk to Emmett. I don't really know how to feel about the whole thing. I mean Emmett has always been like my big brother and for him to say the things that he did about me is shocking and unbelievable. Emmett is almost as protective of me as Edward is or he was.

The last thing that I ever wanted was to cause problems in Edward's family or to have Edward be at odds with his own brother over me. I've never saw Edward and Emmett to get in a fight like they did last night. I mean they're been in fights before with other people and they fought each other but it never got to the point it did last night.

I want my baby to have his or her uncle Emmett around but I know that, that won't be happening if his continues his behavior and continues speaking about me like he did last night. I know Edward will refuse to let Emmett be around me and the baby unless he apologizes and changes his attitude about me. I can just imagine what this is doing to Esme, she loves her family and wants her family to be together.

I sigh and put my hand over my stomach. I look down at my stomach and smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asks me my head laying on his chest

"Just thinking about the baby" I tell him not mentioning my other thoughts

" Are you hungry?" Edward asks me

"I can eat" I tell him

"What do you want to eat?" He asks me and I think for a minute

" Mushroom Ravoli from Italia Bella's and some sour cream and cheddar cheese potato chips and a piece of strawberry cheese cake and a strawberry, banana smoothie" I say to him and he laughs

"Ok. I'll be back" He says and he lifts me off of him and stands up

"Can't you have it delivered?" I ask and give him the puppy dog face

"Sure. If you want it delivered then it'll be delivered. You know I can't tell you no" He says and I pat the couch beside me where we were laying watching TV. Edward picks up his phone and orders the food and tells me it'll be here within thirty minutes

The doorbell rings and Edward stands up and goes answer the door. Suddenly, I hear three girls' voices who I immediately identify as Tanya, Lauren and Jessica and I hear Emmett's voice.

"What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here? None of you are welcomed here" Edward says and I recognized the annoyance in his voice

"Oh come on honey. We came to make you happy and to make you feel better" Tanya said in what was suppose to make her voice sound like honey but she failed miserably

" Yeah, like we know all about getting that slut Bella pregnant" Lauren says

"And how would you know about that?" Edward asks not bothering to hide his anger

"Relax, I told them about the whole Bella situation" Emmett says in an irritated voice

"What the hell? Who gave you the right to tell people my personal business, Emmett?" Edward yells at Emmett and I flinch, I hate hearing Edward yell

"Come on girls, make yourselves at home" Emmett says and I see Emmett, Jessica, Tanya and Lauren walk into the living room where I'm still seated on the couch

"get out. Now" Edward tells them and sits down beside me putting a hand on my knee

"This house belongs to my parents house too Edward. " Emmett says glaring at Edward before he throws me a mean look

Tanya sits down on the other side of Edward and Lauren sits beside Tanya while Jessica sits down on Edward's lap. I growl at her and glare at her and within seconds she's sitting on the floor because Edward threw her off of him. I smile at them and kissed Edward.

"Oh please Edward everybody knows that she's only using you for your money and the baby if she's even pregnant isn't yours" Jessica says sneering at me and I feel my blood boil and I want nothing more than to slap the taste out of Jessica's mouth

"Bella, remember you're pregnant" Edward whispers to me and rubs my back and I know he's right. I can't put my baby in danger by fighting

"Calm down, breath." Edward says to me and I close my eyes and take deep breaths

"Everyone of you get out of here, right now. Leave or I'll make you leave. You're upsetting my pregnant girlfriend" Edward says looking at Emmett and the girls

"Don't make me call dad or my back up" Edward says when nobody makes a move to leave.

"Fine, we'll leave. But remember Edward this is still my house and the business is just as much mine as it is yours" Emmett says before him and the girls leave

"What the hell was that?" I ask crying and Edward is holding me in his arms

"They're gone, love. I don't know what they were up to but I won't let them upset you again." Edward promises me and I feel better

" I'll take care of the Emmett situation. He won't ever disrespect you ever again not if he values his life" Edward says and I can't help but hate Emmett and how he is now destroying his family. I just hope that for every body's sake that Emmett keeps his mouth shut about his ill feelings for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Today, Edward has a football game and it will be my last time this year being a cheerleader. I talked to the cheerleading coach Mrs. Edwards and told her about my pregnancy and she agreed to let me cheer tonight but I cannot do any form of stunts and no lifting. So basically I can yell, cheer, dance and shake my pom poms. So I am wearing my cheerleading uniform and Edward is wearing his football jersey today.

I worry about what may happen with both Emmett and Edward on the field even though they're on the same team. Edward does not even mention Emmett's name and ignores him at school and at home. Yep, Emmett is back at the family home and he was allowed to come back a few days ago. The only reason he was allowed to come back was because Esme missed him and it was killing her not to see her son.

Edward yelled, cussed and tried to take Emmett's head off when he came back to live here. Edward went so far as to pack some of our things and rented a hotel room for us which we stayed in until yesterday. Esme begged and pleaded with us, mainly Edward for us to come back home and after hours of pleading and a visit from Carlisle, Edward finally agreed and we moved back home.

Edward said that his reasons were so that Esme and Carlisle could help us with the baby and for Esme. Edward caved when he heard from Carlisle how Esme was constantly crying and depressed since we left. Carlisle and Edward packed what things me and Edward brought with us and we went back home thirty minutes later.

Alice and Jasper have not talked to Emmett since that night he said all those awful things to me and about me. It has been all Jasper could do to keep Alice from kicking Emmett's ass, yes Alice maybe little but let me tell you she can take Emmett down in a heartbeat. Rosalie has not tried to talk to any of us and I have no clue if she is still with Emmett or not.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed that me and Edward have arrived at school and that Edward is holding my door open for me, waiting for me to get out. I get out of the car and me and Edward make our way into school. With our five bodyguards, Edward and Carlisle both insisted that we take our bodyguards to school with us and that go where we go. So I have three bodyguards assigned to me one extra because of the baby Edward said and Edward has the remaining two. At first Edward refused to have his bodyguards with him constantly until I put my foot down and told him if he didn't have his bodyguards with him than I would refuse to have any bodyguards at all. Edward knew it was an argument that he wouldn't win and he gave in.

So here I am walking down the hall with Edward whose arm is around my waist and two bodyguards on our sides, one bodyguard behind us and two bodyguards in front of us. We pass Emmett on our way to my class and Edward shoots him a death glare and pulls me closer to him. Edward kisses me and tells my guards that if they value their life they will make sure not happens to me or our baby before he walks off with his guards to his class. One of my guards enters the room and looks back at me and the other two guards and then nods at the other guards. I take this as a sign that I can enter the classroom and go and sit down at my desk with the guards following me and watching each and every person that enters the classroom. One of the guards talks into his head set and says that everything is clear here and good on their end and I know they're talking to one of Edward's guards.

Edward's POV

I sit down at my desk and wait for my guards to tell me that everything is good on Bella's end. One of my guards looks at me and says just that and I smile. I know I just left Bella not even five minutes ago but with her being pregnant and our relationship I have to know that she's safe. I will be the first to admit that when it comes to Bella, I am very protective and with her being pregnant, I have become obsessed with keeping her and our baby safe. Who can blame me though?

I hear two guys enter the classroom and they start talking about girls, mainly focusing on the cheerleaders. I clench my fist and hope that they have more sense than to say anything in regards to Bella or her perfect little body. But they just prove that they have a death wish when I hear them mention Bella's name.

"Man, that girl Bella is one fine piece of hot ass" One of the guys say and I turn around and stare at them. One is medium height with blonde hair and brown eyes and the other one is a little bit taller with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Cullen is one lucky guy. I mean come on, those amazing legs of hers and those tits not to mention that ass." The blonde one says and he groans. Neither guy has noticed me and continue talking.

"yeah, I can't believe she's only fourteen." The brown hair guy said

" I hear Cullen knocked her up" The blonde says and I get out of seat and make my way over to them in what could be called vampire speed.

"If you two morons want to continue to live, you will shut up right now" I say giving them both icy death glares and clench my jaw.

"and what are you going to do if we don't Cullen? Beside rumor is that baby that slut Bella is carrying isn't even yours" The blonde guy says and I notice the brown haired guy gave him an are you crazy look and put his hands up in surround.

"I'm sorry, . I didn't mean anything by what I said. Please don't kill me" The brown haired guy says and I sock him in the face and then watch as he walks away with a warning from me.

I turn my attention back to the blonde haired guy and take a step in front of him and give him an menacing smile.

"Come on Cullen. Tell me just between us what is that whore like between the sheets? Is she firecracker in the sack?" The blonde asks me and I cock my head from side to side before I punch him in the face and in no time at all I have him on the floor kicking him in the ribs before my guards pull me off of him. I look at them and one of them drags him out the door and seconds later I hear gun shoots and I smile to myself. After class I take the brown haired guy outside and proceed to beat his ass within an inch of his life.

I look around and notice the crowd of people that have come outside and are watching and I know the only reason anybody came out was because of the guy's screams. I notice Alice and Jasper standing with Bella and her guards.

"Let this be a lesson to anybody who thinks they can disrespect me or my family and that includes Bella and our unborn baby. I will not tolerate disrespect. Is that clear?" I ask the crowd and within seconds the crowd is nodding their head.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other" I say to the crowd and walk up to Bella and kiss her.

"That was so hot" She says as she deepens the kiss runs her fingers through my hair and I cup her ass and press her against my raging hard on. She moans into my mouth and I pull back.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that cheerleading uniform?" I ask her my eyes hooded with lust and she bites her bottom lip.

"Why don't you show me just how sexy you think I look in this uniform" Bella purrs in my ear and I pick her up and run into the gym and into the nearest changing room with our guards out in the gym. Our guards will keep people from entering the changing rooms while we occupy them. Did I mention that I love how horny pregnancy has made my Bella?


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV

Me and Bella quickly rid ourselves of our clothes and she wraps her legs and arms around me while I'm holding her up in my arms. I pepper kisses down her neck and shoulders while she runs her hands over my back. I sit down on bench in the locker room area and Bella pulls away from me and gets off my lap and kneels in front of me. I watch her my body full of desire and lust as she pumps me with his tiny skillful hands before she kisses the head of my aching cock. She winks at me and takes my cock in her mouth. Sucking me dry, I thrust my hips forward and she swirls her tongue around me.

"Yes…I love when you do that…Damn" I say as I close my eyes as she takes all of me in her mouth and starts sucking me hard.

"Baby…Oh damn…Fuck…I'm going cum" I tell her as she continues to please me with her tongue and mouth and seconds later I release my seed into her mouth. She swallows all of it and smiles at me and stands up in front of me.

"you know you don't have to do that every time, right love?" I ask her as she straddles my lap

"I know but I wanted to." She says and she pulls my head down and kisses me.

I flip us over carefully so that I don't hurt her or the baby, so that she's laying on the bench and I pull back and move down her body, stopping to kiss her stomach. I move my head in between her creamy milky thighs and lick the outside of her thighs before I move on to her hot core. I rub and lick her core and she moans and runs her fingers through my hair and tries to close her legs around me. I make love to her core using my tongue and in no time at all she cums and I greedily lick up all her juice.

"Do you want me to finger you baby?" I ask looking up at her as she comes down off her climax

"Damn it Edward. Fuck me. I need you. Please fuck me with your hard cock, baby" She says pleading with me and I stand up and lift her up into my arms and head to the showers. She has her arms and legs wrapped around me and is grinding against me.

I look down at her and kiss her as she pulls me closer and I hit the wall of the shower. I turn us around so that Bella's up against the wall and I move my head down and kiss her growing tits and I take my cock in my hand and line it up at Bella's core and gently thrust into her. We both moan at the feeling.

"Love, I believe your lovely tits are bigger and fuller" I tell her and she kisses my neck as I start to move in her faster.

She tightens her legs around my waist and locks her feet at her ankles. I pull out and thrust back into her over and over.

"Yes…Fuck me…Faster baby" She moans and I speed up my thrusts and I feel her nails scratch my back and her walls clench around my cock as she orgasms while I watch her face.

"FUCK!" She screams and her nails dig into my back and I swear I'm going to have marks on my back.

I continue to thrust into her over and over as I come closer and closer to my own orgasm and bring Bella to her second orgasm.

"I love how tight you are…Mine…All Mine…" I shout and I feel myself getting close to my climax.

"All yours baby…Oh….Fuck…Edward" She screams and we cum together as she milks my cock dry and I empty my seed deep inside her hot core.

We stay like that for a few minutes before getting dressed and leaving the changing room hand in hand.

"I love you" I tell her cupping her face and placing a kiss on her beautiful lips

"I love you" She says smiling at me and her stomach growls

"Time to get you and our child fed" I tell her and we head to the lunchroom and I make her sit down at our table with our guards while I grab us, mainly Bella some food. I sit down beside her and sit the tray of food on the table and kiss her forehead.

"Edward, I will never be able to eat all this" Bella says motioning with her hand to the tray stacked high with food

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got some of everything" I tell her and she starts eating a turkey sandwich as I watch.

I focus all my attention on Bella and suddenly I hear footsteps and I look around the lunchroom and see Emmett walking into the lunchroom and over to us our guards stand in front of us making a circle around us but I wave them off. He stops and looks at me before sitting down at our table. I glare at him and Bella notices and rubs my hand with her hand.

"Edward it's just a table. I know he's been an ass but just let me finish eating" She whispers in my ear and I nod

"So Bella when are you going to find the real baby daddy?" Emmett asks Bella and I growl at him

"I already have, Emmett. You know that Edward is the father of my baby" Bella says taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Yeah keep telling Eddie that" Emmett says and I am trying to remember that he's my brother and that my parents will not forgive me for killing him and that Bella does not need any stress

"Emmett, I don't know what happened to you but you're acting like a complete and utter selfish prick of an asshole. Some advice I would think long and hard who you make your enemies" Bella said looking right at Emmett

"Some advice for you Bella, go find your real baby daddy and leave my family, Edward included alone" Emmett said

"Emmett, I don't know what your problem is but you need to get over it and get over yourself. And if you upset Bella or hurt her or our child I will kill you brother or not" I tell him and for a second I see the fear in his eyes. I take Bella's hand and lead her away from the lunchroom and from Emmett. The one question that is on my mind is what the hell is wrong with my brother?


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett's POV

I know it's stupid and dumb of me not to have went to my family especially my dad and brother for help with this problem but I was and still am sure that I can take care of this problem by myself. The day that Bella announced that she was pregnant I found out that some one had put a hit out on her and Rose and if that wasn't bad enough I found out that a certain mafia family was trying to take my family out. Of course I could of went to my dad and brother with this information but I wanted to prove to everyone including my family and myself that I could handle it myself. So, I came up with a plan I needed to get into the family that wanted to take my family out, the family was none other than the Stanley-Denali family. Yeah it's really two different mob families merged together as one.

See old man Stanley was in an accident that left him mentally and physically unable to run his business and fulfill all his duties. And since he had no male heirs and his wife and daughter were basically dumb as a doorknob, the head of the Denali family Nikolas Denali set up a meeting with old man Stanley's wife. The meeting basically transferred power of the Stanley family over to Nikolas and merged the two families. Of course Jessica and her mom, old man Stanley's wife were now under protection of the Denali family. And then Nikolas and family decided to go after my family, the most powerful mafia family not just in Forks, but in the whole world.

So far I don't have enough proof to say that the Denalis or Stanleys had anything to do with putting the hits out on Bella and Rose but I know I will soon and when I do, I'm going to take all them down and make them pay. See I had to push my family away, for my plan to work. All the other families have always seen me as the second best and Edward as the golden son and the one with the smarts and the son that will take over for dad. Even though dad will not be turning over the business to just Edward but to both of us, nobody outside our family knows that.

I pushed my family away for their own safety as well. I had to make everyone see and think that I was no longer part of the Cullen family and that I hated my family. The only way I could push Rose away was to have her see me with Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali two of the biggest sluts on the face of the earth and to make Rose believe that I never loved her and that she was never cut out to be part of my world. When this is all over I will make it up to Rose and show her how much I love her and how much she really means to me.

I was approached by Jessica and Tanya days later when word got round that I had a major falling out with my family. I met Nikolas and he put me through some tests to see if I was loyal and if he could trust me or not. The biggest thing that worked in my favor was my insulting Bella, everybody knew how much Bella is loved in my family and to have someone do that is the biggest slap in the face of all. This is killing me. I want to shout with joy that I'm going to be an uncle and congratulate Bella and Edward. I want to call Rose and tell her how much I love her and kiss her and wrap my arms around her the next time I see her. But for right now I can't. Soon this will all be over. Hopefully if not in a couple of weeks then in a couple of months, two or three max, I hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

It's Valentine's Day and I am now three months and two weeks pregnant. I hate going to school, I have already gained fifteen pounds and have morning sickness during the morning, day and night and I have my not so small baby bump is very noticeable to everybody. I am not even four months pregnant and look like I'm five months pregnant. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica are constantly pushing my buttons by running their mouths about my baby and Edward and spreading rumors about me cheating on Edward and how I don't know who the real father of my baby is.

And Emmett he is always calling me names like slut, gold digger, and whore. He always have Jessica, Lauren and Tanya over at the house and they always flirt with Edward and try to seduce him, Edward ends up having our body guards throw Jessica, Lauren and Tanya out of the house on their butts. Edward has confronted Emmett about having those sluts in the house and Emmett says that he is allowed to have friends and that Edward should open up his eyes and see the real me. And usually following that Emmett tells Edward how much of a whore and a gold digger I am and how he can do so much better. After that Jasper and Carlisle and our bodyguards end up having to pull Edward off of Emmett and stop him from killing his brother.

All of this has put a lot of stress on me and Edward. But today is just going to be about me and Edward and our baby. Edward is up to something and I know that Alice and Esme and Carlisle know what he is up to but they refuse to tell me and just smile at me. So here I am putting my text books and notebook into my book bag which I grab and proceed to put on my shoulder only to have one of my body guards take it from me. I glare at the body guard and he only holds up his hands.

"Mr. Cullen. Edward, said that you are not to be carrying anything. And he's my boss, so I got to follow his orders" The body guard says when I glare at him

"Bella, don't be mad at the poor guy. And Edward is just being Edward. You know how protective he is of you and the baby" Alice says as she walks around my desk and stands beside me.

"Did I hear my name?" Edward asks smiling at me as he walks into the classroom where me and Alice just had our last class.

"What are you up to, Edward? I know you're up to something" I tell him when he refuses to answer my question and exchange a look with Alice.

"You will find out soon. I promise." Edward tells me and I roll my eyes which only makes Edward and Alice laugh.

"Is my son or daughter hungry?" Edward ask as he places his hand over my big baby bump

"Yes. I feel like I'm always hungry." I say getting a craving for some French fries and mayonnaise.

"Well, then let's get you and our unborn son or daughter fed" Edward says as he leads me out of the classroom and down the hallway to the lunch room, followed by Alice and our body guards.

Edward walks with me and Alice over to our table where I sit down and Edward gives me a soft kiss before going to get me some lunch. I look at Alice as she sits down in the chair beside me.

"Why won't you tell me what he's up to?" I ask her and she shakes her head

"No way. The last thing I need is a pissed off Edward. Especially, a pissed off Edward that is mad at me. Sorry, Bella but you're just going to have to wait" Alice says and starts talking about what sex we think the baby is.

Four hours later, me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward are seated in a restaurant that Edward owns, Isabella. Yes, Edward one of his restaurants after me. After we all have finished eating and are getting ready for dessert, Edward motions with a wave of his hand to someone and before I know it four guys come to our table and start singing the song that me and Edward danced to one our first date. Once the song finishes Edward stands up and gets on his knee in front of me. He pulls out a blue jewelry box from his jacket pocket. He opens the blue jewelry box and looks at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life, the soon to be mother of my child. I have loved you since we were kids and I have never stopped. You are my everything. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my lover, and my own personal goddess. I can think of nothing more that I will ever want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So, my beautiful, sweet, loving Bella will you give me my wish and say yes to becoming my wife?" Edward says and I have tears running down my face.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you" I say and Edward stands up and pulls me out of my seat and into his arms before he slides the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen on my finger.

I'm suddenly aware of all the clapping coming from Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle. That's when it hits me. They all knew that, this is what Edward was up to.

"you all knew. " I say looking at them and they all smile at me.

"We have a wedding to plan, now people" Alice says as she claps her hands together before getting out her planner from her pocketbook.

"Alice, they haven't even set a date yet" Jasper says to her and she looks at him like he just slapped her

"I know that, Jazz but I'm sure they want to get married before the baby comes. And that only leaves about five months and two weeks. We are so far behind now. " Alice says looking at her planner and Jasper whispers something too low for the rest of us to hear, to her.

"That's our Alice" Carlisle says as he and Esme hug and congratulate

us.

"We always knew that you two would end up together and married. We can't be happier for the both of you" Esme says looking lovingly at me and Edward before her and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper leave the restaurant.

"I love you, my love" Edward says as he kisses me

"And I love you, my handsome, strong green eyed god" I say as we kiss before leaving the restaurant and going home to properly celebrate our engagement and our Valentine's Day.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV

Bella is now five months pregnant and it's time for her monthly doctor appointment. Today is really important because we can finally find out if we're having a boy or a girl but Bella is being stubborn and refusing to find out what sex the baby is. Everybody has noticed how much weight Bella's put on in the last two months but nobody says anything to her about it but I just think the baby maybe be on the big side. Women have babies that are up to thirteen pounds. Yeah, thirteen pounds all I can say is…ouch!

On the positive side Bella's tits have become fuller and bigger causing her to go up to at least one cup size and the baby is kicking and always moving inside Bella's stomach. Words cannot express what it feels like to feel your son or daughter kick your hand while they're inside their mother's belly. All this just makes Bella look more beautiful to me and to love her more. And let's not forget the sex. Who knew how being pregnant would turn Bella into a horny little vixen. Not that I'm complaining just the opposite. I am very, very happy.

While we're in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in we're still arguing over whether we want to know the sex of the baby.

"I mean it Edward. I want it to be a surprised." Bella says giving me that look that says drop it or you'll not be getting any for a while

"Ok." I say knowing when to shut up and drop things.

The doctor comes in and eventually does the ultrasound. He stops for a second and looks at us.

"So do you two want to know the sex?" The doctor asks us and me and Bella look at each other

"no we want it to be a surprise" Bella replies and he nods his head and continues the ultra sound

"Well from the looks of it, I can tell you that you two are having twins" The doctor says and Bella looks like she's going to pass out

"What?" She says as she tries to look at the screen

"They both appear to be doing fine. Very healthy" the doctor says but I notice that he isn't letting us get a good look at the screen

"Is something wrong? Why won't you let us get a good look at the screen?" I ask fear and concern for my kids taking over

"Sorry. It's just that you said that you didn't want to know the sex of the babies and well if you get a closer look than you can see what sex they are without a doubt" The doctor explain and told us that he printed off copies of the sonogram and placed them into two envelopes and handed us the envelopes before we left. He said that way if we ended up changing our mind that we could see for ourselves.

Once we got home all I could think about was we're having twins and those envelopes and wanting to know what sex the babies are. But I know Bella too well to know that she isn't going to cave anytime soon.

"So how did things go at the doctor?" Alice asks us after we walked in the house and sat down on the couch in the living room where the family was waiting for us.

"We're having twins" I blurted out

"Yes. Twice the shopping" Alice said clapping her hands together with glee

"Boys? Girls? Or one boy and One girl?" Jasper ask and Bella shot him a dirty look as he took the envelope out of my hands and was fixing to open it

"Open that envelope Whitlock and I'll make sure you will never have kids" Bella said giving Jasper what I call the scary pregnant woman look

Jasper closed the envelope and handed it back to me with a scared look on his face

"We want it to be a surprised" Bella responded looking at everyone in the room and waiting to see if someone would try to challenge her

"but it would be so much easier to buy things for the babies if we knew what sex they were" Alice said trying to talk Bella into changing her mind

"the answer is still the same. No. It is going to be a surprise. It's going to be a surprise for me and for everyone in this house and that includes you Jasper. Is that understood?" Bella ask standing up and putting her hands on her hips and glaring at everyone

We all nod our head yes and wait for her to disappear into the kitchen.

"that Bella is scary" Jasper said

"it's her hormones. Poor dear and it's worst since she's carrying twins" Mom said before going into the kitchen

"She'll cave before the day is over, son. " Dad said smiling at me

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Your mom did the same thing with all three of you kids. Before midnight she begged me to open the envelope and tell her what the baby was. It was driving her crazy too" Dad explained and I sighed

"let's hope I can wait until tonight" I said as my dad, Alice, Jasper and me walked into the kitchen to have dinner


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Ok so I lied. I want to know the sex of the babies and I want to know so bad that it's killing me but I can't tell Edward that I want to know. And I can't open the envelope in my hands either. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Ok, Bella you just need to take your mind off of this for now. Hmm, what can I do to take my mind of the sex of the babies? I know I'll watch some TV.

Let's see what's on. One minute and twenty channels later I sigh in frustration and turn off the TV. Channel after channel a show about twins or shows about having twins. Edward, just had to get me knocked up with twins. Well at least that explains how large my stomach is. I was not looking forward to the birth when I thought that the baby was going to be big.

I can't take it anymore this is driving me crazy. I walk upstairs to mine and Edward's room and shut the door and check to make sure that Edward isn't around before I open the envelope just when I pull the picture out I see Edward's hand take the picture out of my hands.

I turn around and see Edward standing there wearing nothing but a smirk and a towel around his waist. I lick my lips and whimper.

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise" Edward said putting the picture over my head so that I can't reach it

"Ok, fine. I want to know. It's driving me crazy" I confess and Edward smiles

"Oh thank god. It was driving me crazy too" Edward confesses

"Ok. We'll both look on three. One. Two. Three" I say and we both look at the picture

"We're having boys" Edward says as he picks me up and spins me around

"Edward put me down" I say laughing at him

"So now that we know, how long until we tell my parents and Alice and Jasper?" Edward asks grinning

"We'll tell them tomorrow because I cannot take Alice begging me every time I see her" I say shaking my head. My eyes trail over Edward's body and stop at the towel.

My hands travel down his chest to his waist and remove the towel from his waist.

"Like what you see, love?" Edward ask picking me up in his arms

"Yes. I love it. Let me show you how much I love it" I purr in his ear as his lays me on the bed and removes my clothes stopping to kiss my stomach.

"My babies. Mine. My Bella. Mine" Edward growls as he crawls on top of me

"Yours, Edward. Only yours" I say kissing his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, love. I'm gonna love you all night long" Edward said as he cups my breast and pulls my head to his and kisses me.

The next morning, I wake up to Edward cuddling me from behind me with his around my waist laying on my stomaching and one of his legs laying between mine. Our bedroom door opens and the next thing I know, I feel our bed shift and see Alice looking at me.

"Tell me. Tell me. Come on Bella. I want to know. How can you not want to know what the sex of your babies are?" Alice says not stop to taking a breath.

"Alice, go away. To early. Who let you have coffee or chocolate?" Edward says as she nuzzles my neck.

" Jasper. Now back to the babies." Alice continues and I sigh and look at the nightstand where the pictures of the babies lay.

"Here Alice" I say as I hand her the pictures of the babies and it's silent for about ten seconds

"I can't wait. I have to tell Jasper. I have to tell mom and dad. Have you two picked out names yet? I know the perfect colors for them. Blue and green. It's perfect" Alice says

"Alice weren't you going to tell Jasper?" I ask reminding her and within five seconds she's off our bed and out room and down the stairs.

I whine and move back closer to Edward.

"what's wrong, love?" Edward ask me

"I'm hungry but I don't want to get up. I'm too comfortable" I whine and pout

"I'll cook you whatever you want " Edward says and I cave

Thirty minutes later me and Edward are sitting at the kitchen table with Carlisle and Esme eating breakfast.

"How come Alice already knows what sex the babies are but we the soon to be grandparents don't?" Esme asks looking from me to Edward

"That was my fault. Alice came into a room and Jasper has given her chocolate and coffee and she kept talking and I just gave her the babies pictures." I say before taking another bite of my strawberries pancakes with whip cream and syrup.

"We're having boys" Edward says as I finish off my food

"So what about names?" Carlisle asks us

"Still thinking about them" I say truthfully because I have a few names that I like and so does Edward

"Now about the wedding" Esme says as she starts talking about mine and Edward's wedding next month.

"I'm going to be huge" I say pouting and Edward kisses me

"You're not huge. You're carrying two Cullen boys in there" Edward says rubbing my belly

"You have a point there" I say and Esme and Carlisle laugh


End file.
